The Decorated Tile Wiki
Tiles Categories Manufacturers Designers Themes & Styles Art Nouveau Encaustic Tiles __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to The Decorated Tile Wiki The wiki about Decorated Tiles that since October, 2011. This is a collaborative community effort to create a database of Decorated Tile images. Please feel free to add your images of tiles to the wiki with some information about them. Tiles produced in any period or country are welcome. You will need to log in or create a (free) account to upload images to this wiki Help with creating Tile Pages is available by clicking here. width=26 buttonlabel=Create Tile Page break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Can you help? Click here to see tiles that require further identification Flaxman_c1890 1.jpg|Flaxman c1890 Minton Hollins & Co - Humourous Sporting Scenes - Cricket - 8inch.jpg|Minton Hollins & Co - Humorous Sporting Scenes c1875,|link=Humorous Sporting Scenes - Minton Hollins|linktext= Humorous Sporting Scenes Ann Clark Tile.jpg|Kenneth Clark Ceramics - Hand screen printed design by Ann Clark c1960|link=Screen-printed Designs - Kenneth Clark Ceramics|linktext=Screen-printed Designs August 1.jpg|Copeland - Months of the Year designed by Lucien Besche. c1880.|link=Months of the Year - Copeland|linktext=Months of the Year Alan Wallwork Tile 1.jpg|Alan Wallwork Ceramics - Hand painted glazes. c1968.|link=Abstract Designs - Alan Wallwork|linktext=Abstract Designs - Alan Wallwork Crane 1.jpg|Mintons China Works - Aesthetic design. c1880|link=Aesthetic Bird Tiles - Minton China Works|linktext=Aesthetic Bird Tiles Save0118.jpg|Christina Sheppard - Hand painted and sgraffito tile. 1974|link=Christina Sheppard Tiles|linktext=Christina Sheppard Tiles Times of Day - Nox - Walter Crane - Maw & Co.jpg|Maw & Co - Times of the Day designed by Walter Crane c1878.|link=Times of Day & Seasons - Maw & Co|linktext=Times of the Day alice 1.jpg|Dunsmore Tiles - Based on the fabric designs of C F A Voysey. c1950|link=Alice in Wonderland - Dunsmore Tiles|linktext=Alice in Wonderland 7 Second Childishness - Maw & Co.JPG|Maw & Co - The Seven Ages of Man designed by H, Stacey Marks c1882|link=The Seven Ages of Man - Maw & Co|linktext=The Seven Ages of Man Save00888.jpg|Mintons China Works - Eight inch frieze tile by Christopher Dresser c1870.|link=Blue Tits 8in Frieze Tiles - Minton China Works|linktext=Blue Tits 8in Frieze Tiles Save0214.jpg|Carter & Co - English Countryside designed by Reginald Till. 1953.|link=English Countryside - Carter & Co|linktext=English Countryside Art Nouveau Tile - Minton China Works.jpg|Mintons China Works - Art Nouveau tile c1900|link=Art Nouveau Tiles - Minton China Works|linktext=Art Nouveau Tiles Save0225.JPG|Richards Tiles - Art Nouveau tile c1905|link=Art Nouveau Tiles - Richards Tiles|linktext=Art Nouveau Tiles IMG_1800.jpg|Minton Hollins & Co - Gothic revival border tile. c1870|link=Gothic Revival Border Tiles - 8 inch - Minton Hollins|linktext=Gothic Revival Border Tiles Minton Hollins & Co - Gothic Revival Border Tile 1.jpg|Minton Hollins & Co - Gothic revival border tile. c1870.|link=Gothic Revival Border Tiles - 8 inch - Minton Hollins|linktext=Gothic Revival Border Tiles IMG_1830.jpg|Maw & Co - Intaglio moulded tile.|link=Intaglio Moulded Tiles - Maw & Co|linktext=Intaglio Moulded Tiles DSCF0200.jpg|SOF vorm ETM - Jugendstil Tile c1900|link=Jugendstil Tiles - S O F vorm E T M|linktext=Jugendstil Tiles - S O F vorm E T M 1000px-Save0062.JPG|Chamberlain & Co - Neo Gothic Encaustic Tile c1840|link=Encaustic Tiles - Chamberlain & Co|linktext=Encaustic Tiles - Chamberlain & Co Save0610.JPG|Mintons China Works - Classical Musician by J Moyr Smith c1876|link=Classical Musicians - 8inch - J Moyr Smith|linktext=Classical Musicians road to ruin 1.jpg|Minton Hollins & Co - The Road to Ruin designed by S Berkley c1880|link=The Road to Ruin - Minton Hollins|linktext=The Road to Ruin galley 1.jpg|Pilkington - Galley Tile designed by CFA Voysey c1905|link=Galley Tiles - Pilkington|linktext=Galley Tiles __NOEDITSECTION__ Funding Bibliography Links Articles Recently Added Pages Help Category:Browse